


Bambi

by Wecouldnotfathomanamesohey



Category: Call the Midwife, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mild/Brief Stillbirth, Pregnancy, Pupcake Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wecouldnotfathomanamesohey/pseuds/Wecouldnotfathomanamesohey
Summary: Patsy and Delia have wanted this for a long time and after a lengthy wait pats gets the best birthday surprise she could dream of!





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!

Hey guys, this is a joint account of a more experienced writer and a newbie to the writing world (me;))... Hope you enjoy our fic as it is something we've been excited to write!  
So, we wanted to write this after a very cute and long convo after discussing something that we did not approve of but as a result came up with some of the cutest Patsy and Delia moments possible whilst starting their own little family. We aim for this to be a cuteness overload with a lot of fluff and of course some smut along the way ;) (so the rating may change along the way) and to be very enjoyable without loads of character deaths, because let's face it we need no more bad news in terms of pupcake!   
We wanted to let this be known in case anyone framed us of copying another writer.


	2. Prologue

Patsy walked in the door of the apartment. Hers and Delia's apartment, it still made her smirk. It had been a awfully tiring and gruelling day. The last thing she expected was to have to go to an emergency delivery, on her 36th birthday. It was Mrs.Qualter, her baby was 23 weeks early, and unfortunately stillborn. It reminded her of all the failed attempts she and Delia had over the last 10 years of starting a family. She smiled a sad smile as she slipped off her shoes in the hallway. She looked up at the few pictures they had of some of their angel babies. She decided instead of crying she'd search out Delia. 'Deels, Babe, I'm home!' Patsy shouted as she walked through to the living room.  
'Kitchen' came the blunt reply of Delia's, obviously in the direction of their small kitchenette.  
Patsy walked into the kitchen, a pile of presents were stacked sky high on the kitchen table.  
'Oh Delia, you shouldn't have.' Patsy blushed.  
'Why not? It's the one night a year I can spoil you, and treat you like the proper queen you are. It's the one day I can pamper my wife to show her how much she is loved.' Delia replies cheekily as she brushes her lips against Patsy's, 'But here, I want you to open this first.' Delia beams as she holds as smaller present out.  
Patsy tears at the paper, just like an eager child at Christmas. When the present is unwrapped, she stands, mouth agape in what looks like shock. Her hand clutches the present shakingly. Tears begin to form and slowly fall down her face.  
'Delia?' She asks, this one simple question asked a million different.  
'Happy Birthday Pats, From Bambi and I' Delia says, smiling as she takes Patsy's hand and places it on her stomach along with her own hand, 'First appointment is tomorrow.' She grins.  
Patsy kisses her wife and hugs her in tightly to her. They both dissolve into tears. After years of trying, this might finally be there chance. They may finally have a family. A little Bambi.  
'I still can't believe your pregnant Deels' Patsy says, wiping tears from her face.  
'Well you better believe it Pats, your going to be the best mum!' Delia says, as she begins to cry again.  
They fall into another hug. They cry for most of that night and planning out different things for their baby, and different changes to their life. As they retire to bed that night, Patsy watches as Delia falls into a peaceful slumber, she knows this is the best birthday she will ever have.


	3. The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to their first pregnancy

*Flashback to January 2012*  
*Patsy's POV*  
My hopes that this would happen has started to drift until 5 months ago in August of 2011 when Delia and I found out that she was pregnant. It was something that both of us had always thought and dreamed about since we first found each other 4 years ago. I'm not generally a cliche person but the moment I first caught sight of Delia, something about her made me know instantaneously that I loved her; this was by far not a feeling I had ever felt before. Before I met Delia I closed my feelings off to the world and the people who loved and cared about me and would not reveal myself to anyone. This all changed when I met Delia. The way she made a sheepish grin appear upon my lips the moment she opened she opened her mouth and revealed her soft but captivating welsh accent and made me shiver at her gentle touch (even if the beginning this was only meant as a friendly gesture) increased my love for her.  
I've never stopped loving her and never will, even though I can't always manage the words 'I love you'. My love for her grows day by day.  
After being together for just over a year I proposed to a 20 year old Deels in her home town of Tenby, Pembrokeshire, on one of the many breathtaking beaches, as Delia has mentioned many times how beautiful they are and being her more adventurous and outdoors self she spent a lot of time at the beach as a child and still does when we go and visit her family now.  
Four years go by very quickly when with the one you love. And being cuddled up to my Delia, our little Nemo and our most adorable Welsh Corgi Lucie (Deels was persistent of Lucie being from her native home) at this moment in time made me immensely happy.  
The process of becoming pregnant had been hard, we had been trying for over a year until this little human popped up in our life. As me and Delia are both midwives we know it is not always easy. I've known since a being a child but never really understood until I was a teenager that I wouldn't be able to have children. It's not something I talk about. I tried to put it behind me; but this became part of the reason why I was so closed towards my feelings. My father had worked in a radioactive factory when I was a child and this was something that concerned my mother but it was what he enjoyed. He was not one of the big engineers at the plant but instead got down to work. I had often gone to work with him if I needed to and it had all been checked on the insurance before I ever went. One day in particular when I was 7, I had gone to work with my father. There was an explosion in the factory, leaking radiation and affecting many of his fellow employees. My father died that day and I was left with slight burns but it also affected my ability to have children; this still affects me, but now I have Deels and that is all that matters to me.  
Now that we're here I couldn't be happier.  
...  
"Pats what are you thinking about?" Delia chirped, as she could see me unintentionally staring blankly at the wall with a slight smile on my face.  
"Oh sorry, just us and how happy I am with you and little Nemo here" I replied, whilst reaching down and gently rubbing Delia's slightly protruding belly.  
Deels and I are both still working at the hospital, although Delia is not in the position to deliver babies so instead handles much of the paperwork. I've had an extremely tiring day although I really shouldn't be complaining as I'm snuggled up with my little family on the sofa watching some strange program that Delia chose and I didn't want to argue with a pregnant woman, after all she is extremely hormonal. Even like this I still love her, I don't care if she's angry or happy she still never fails to make me smile.  
"I love you so much Deels" I confess and kiss her on the cheek, although she already knows this very much even if I don't say it enough.  
"I love you too Cariad" she replies, this time with a kiss to my lips.  
I feel myself drifting to sleep huddled up against Delia, I try my best to stop myself but tiredness overcomes me.  
...  
*Delia's POV*  
I feel patsy slowly falling asleep whilst leaning her head against my shoulder. The feeling of tiredness is something I've gotten used to over the last 5 months, it's something I have to put past me and carry on with everything. Me and pats are generally fairly opposite in our characteristics although we do both share our very determined nature and occasional defiance.  
The tiredness was getting the better of me until I felt this sharp abdominal pain. I didn't want to wake pats out of her slumber as she looked so peaceful and the pain was probably nothing to worry about, it was probably just something I'd eaten that someone wasn't to pleased about.  
Slowly standing up and gently lying pats on the sofa, I made my way to the bathroom. Once in there I sat down and slowly removed my comfy jogging bottoms and my knickers to reveal something any pregnant woman does not want to see. Blood.  
"Oh, fuck" I whispered out of panic to myself.  
'Calm down Delia' I was trying to repeat in my head, as a midwife I know it doesn't always mean the worst. I'm trying to be optimistic as out of the both of us I'm supposed to be the calm and collected one but I think in this situation I'm allowed to be shitting myself and screaming.  
I pull out my phone call my OB/GYN I didn't want to worry Pats just yet. After 10 minute conversation to her on the phone we decided it would be best if I came in. I pulled up my joggers and my knickers. I left the bathroom and went back to the sitting room. Poor Pats. I really didn't want to wake her like this but I had no choice, had I?  
'Pats' I whisper, 'Pats, Baby' I whisper slightly louder.  
Mmph' she grumbles and turns over.  
'Patsy' I now cry.  
She shot up instantly.  
'Delia, what's wrong?' She asks.  
'Patsy, I think we may have lost our baby. I rang my OB/GYN, she thinks we should come in. They may be able to save a little nemo.' I sob.  
'Oh no. Okay. I'll grab of shoes and coat and we'll go. Okay?' Patsy says frantically.  
I nod.  
She grabs her shoes and coat and we rush out the door, into the car.  
Within 20 minutes we reach the hospital. The pain at this stage was on bearable. The blood was coming through my joggers. Patsy took her coat off and wrapped it around my backside. She then picked me up and locked the car. She ran as fast as she could to the maternity ward. We reach the reception and by this stage, I was having the feeling I had to push.  
'Hello, um... I am here with regards to Ms. Delia Mount-Busby. She is five months pregnant and started getting contractions about 30 minutes ago, and there is a lot of blood. Her OB/GYN said to come in.' Patsy stuttered to the woman.  
'Alright miss, may I ask who you are?' The woman asked.  
'Her wife' Patsy replied.  
'Very well, who is her OB/GYN?' She asks.  
'Diana Caulfield' Patsy says.  
Just as her name was mentioned, Diana turned the corner.  
'Delia, oh goodness. This way' she says pointing down the corridor, 'I'll take it from here Shirley' she says to the receptionist.  
We walked down the corridor and Diana directs us into room.  
'Right Delia, I'm going to do a quick ultrasound and see what baby is up to. From there I'll know what to do, okay?' She asks me.  
'Okay' I meekly reply.  
Diana rubbed the wand over my stomach. There was no heartbeat or movement.  
'Delia, Patience. I'm afraid your son, your son is dead. The cord was wrapped around his neck, the bleeding was was from the placenta. I'm going to get you to move to the delivery room now and you can have your wee angel. I'm so sorry Mrs and Mrs Mount-Busby.' She says.  
Patsy picked me up again and carried me to the labour ward. I could see she was putting on her strong facade again. She was trying not to break down, just like I.  
We walked into the delivery room. Seeing that room made me want to cry more; there was a little cot for the baby. They had a little hamper made up with all baby essentials such as blankets and teeny tiny nappies. Patsy walked to the bed and lay me down.  
'Okay, Delia sweetie, here is a gown, I need you to change into this and then we will have a peek and see where your little man is, okay?' She says passing me the gown.  
I nod, being unable to talk.  
Patsy helps me get into the gown and lies me up, again.  
Diana walked back into the room along with another midwife.  
'Delia, this is Midwife Green' Diana says, 'she is a junior midwife and will be assisting me'.  
I nod again, unable to find my voice.  
'Okay Delia, I need you to bring your knees back to your bum and keep your knees nice and far apart for me.' She says.  
I did as she said and once again got the immense feeling that I had to push.  
'Okay Delia, I can see baby. On your next contraction I want you to push for me.' She said.  
I did as she said, and on my next contraction I grabbed Pats' hand and pushed. After four pushes, our baby was here. The room was filled with a deafening silence. They placed him on my chest and I cried, my sobs filling the silence that was wedged in every corner of the room. Patsy wrapped her arms around me as best as she could and she started crying too. After the sobs petered out, I found my voice.  
'I know what we should call him' I sob.  
'So do I' Patsy sobs as well.  
'Ezra' 'Urijah' We say in unison.  
'That's his name then, Ezra Urijah Mount-Busby' I say, smiling down at him.  
'I love you' Patsy says as she brushes her lips against mine.  
'I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but Delia we have to deliver the placenta. Patience, would you like to go over to Green and she will show you how to swaddle Ezra?' She asks Patsy.  
Patsy nods and picks Ezra up ever so gently.  
After a few minutes, the placenta was delivered. Patsy walked back with Ezra, who was all swaddled up. I felt like such a disappointment. I hated myself. I eventually overcame that a small bit.  
'This may not be ideal, but we will get through it, like always. This is all just a step in Gods crazy plan. Ezra was needed for a better purpose up with Him, God will bless us with a family one day Deels.' Patsy says, trying to reassure me.  
I didn't know what to say so I just smiled.  
...  
Our drive home from the hospital was different. Me and pats aren't awkward people, we tell each other everything, and this drive wasn't awkward but something felt different. From the expression on her face I could tell she felt the same as me but neither of us wanted to bring it up or face the truth I guess. We will never be able to put this behind us as Ezra was our little miracle and still is, but I didn't want pats to lose hope in our future as a family. I have Ezra swaddled tightly in my arms as we drive, I occasionally look down at him to see how handsome our little man is, but I do not want to look for long in the fear of breaking down in distraught which would be very easy, but I need to be strong for both our sakes.  
I've always been a composed and calm person, it's something that usually holds me together but on this drive home all I want to do is cry. Pats had turned on the radio whilst in the car; she likes to hide behind the music she listens to, it's something she has always done since I first met her.  
"... Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again..." I hear those lyrics to the song that has begun to play and I just cry and I can't stop. It feels like it's never going to stop. I hear pats begin to cry along with my sobs, like they're in unison. We hide our tears with the song and we kik that that song now has such a different meaning to us. We do need to have high hopes.  
Pats and I held a private ceremony celebrating Ezra at our home. It made it easier the less people were there. It was private and it was personal and only ours. He was only ours. Ezra was buried in a private grave alongside his grandfather, Patsy's father. Love hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you enjoyed this. This chapter took a truckload of work. If there's any huge errors, please make us aware. Also please comment what ye think.  
> Thanks to everyone,  
> C&R.


End file.
